Episode 3939/3940 (4th January 2005)
Plot Sadie helps Charity get ready for her big day. Charity is touched when Sadie lets her have a diamond bracelet to wear for the wedding as ‘something borrowed’. Sadie heads over to Holdgate Farm and engineering time alone with Tom and Jimmy drops her bombshell. Tom carries on as if nothing has happened but snaps at Dean when he arrives to drive him to the church. Tom orders Dean to keep driving while he looks at the photos. Meanwhile, Zak and Charity head for the church. Zak tells Charity how happy she looks. When Charity arrives at the church Sadie enjoys telling her that Tom has been held up. When Tom still doesn’t appear Jimmy tells Sadie he will have to call it off. Just then Tom arrives and Sadie's face drops. Tom is stony faced as Jimmy asks him whether he's okay. Ashley gets the service underway and when he asks whether anyone knows of any legal impediment to the marriage Tom speaks up. He says that just as Charity's been led down the aisle he's been led down the garden path. He announces that Charity has been seeing Cain behind his back. The congregation are stunned and Sadie smirks as Tom calls Charity a scheming, conniving, little tart. Charity pleads with Tom that she's been set up. As Tom marches out of the church, Zak attempts to stop him but Jimmy gets in his way and Zak thumps him. Charity catches up with Tom outside and he tells her that he never paid to sleep with a woman until he met her. Tom pushes Charity to the ground. All hell breaks lose around them as the Kings and the Dingles lay into each other. Sadie smirks at Charity as she sits on the ground crying. Charity tries to explain to her family that she's been set up and tells them that she has to go and see Tom. Tom returns to Holdgate Farm with his family and tells them to leave him alone. He sits with a bottle of whiskey and the photos and wonders where it all went wrong. On the walk up to Holdgate Farm, Chas and Charity figure out that Cain wouldn’t have wrecked the wedding by himself and realise that Sadie must have been behind the photos. Charity arrives home and bangs on the door only to be met by Sadie and Jimmy. Charity tells Sadie that she knows exactly what she's been up to and warns her that she's not finished with her yet. After Charity leaves Matthew looks at Sadie with contempt and tells her that she must be over the moon. Charity returns to the Dingles in despair and tells Chas that no one is ever going to believe her because of her past involvement with Cain. When the family return she tries to explain what must have happened but no one looks convinced. In search of more booze, Tom goes to the wedding pavilion and discovers Shadrach making off with a crate of drinks. Tom lets him go and continues to drown his sorrows. Matthew comes in and Tom admits that he did an awful thing today. Matthew leaves Tom alone and Charity walks in on him. She begs him to believe that Sadie set her up. Tom refuses to listen and says ‘once a whore, always a whore’. He knocks Charity to the ground and storms off leaving her weeping on the dance floor. Cast Regular cast *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Callum Rennie - Andrew Whipp *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Phyllis King - Shelia Burrell *Amy Carter - Bethany Webb *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Notes *This double-length episode was transmitted at the usual time of 7pm. *An error in the credits shows Jimmy King, Bob Hope, Terry Woods and Amy Carter being credited twice. *The driver of Charity's wedding car is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,889,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes